Jack Wright
Jack Wright is Sammy Stevens' fiancé and ex-producer, and Lily Wright's brother. He went missing in late 2014 or early 2015, after becoming obsessed with the paranormal phenomena surrounding King Falls. Appearance Jack has black hair and brown eyes, and has been described as handsome. When Lily claims Ben reminds her of somebody, Sammy explains that Jack doesn't at all look like Ben. In desperately describing Jack to Debbie, Sammy mentions that he plays rugby, implying that it likely shows in his build. Personality Little is known about Jack's personality, although Sammy has described him as having a fire akin to Ben Arnold's. He's always had an interest in the paranormal and cryptids, as well as being described as amazing multiple times. Based on old recordings, he seems to be excitable, deeply caring, and somewhat snarky. Backstory Jack is from California, presumably alongside his older sister Lily Wright. He is also a rugby player, and although when he started is unknown, he continued to play well into adulthood. At some point he and Lily moved to Florida, and went on to host a drive-time talk radio show on 1090 AM with Sammy Stevens. The show was mostly banter between the three of them discussing news and sports, although occasionally Jack brought is own talking points to the table. At some unknown point, he and Sammy started dating, and Lily was the only one who knew this. Later, Jack ran away with Sammy to try to make it big as big city radio stars. They went on to produce a shows with Sammy as the main talent, most notably Shotgun Saturday Nights, although little of this time is known. This change in career cut them off from Lily, but eventually he started talking to her again, outside of Sammy's knowledge. At some point, Sammy and Jack got engaged, although this information never made it to Lily. One day, Jack's interest in paranormal towns and events started to increase. It eventually grew into an obsession with King Falls in the spotlight. He stopped putting effort into his work, buying books and spent hours researching the supernatural. According to Mr. X, one of the books he purchased was Death by Damnation. Eventually, he started to receive calls and voicemails, presumably from Debbie, full of what Sammy claimed just sounded like ticks and noise. They convinced him to try and go to King Falls, and when Sammy urged him to get help, he packed a bag and planned on leaving. Sammy found Jack's bag, still fully packed, at home by the door one morning. His car was running, and the doors open. After that, Sammy never heard from Jack again, and Jack was deemed a missing person. King Falls AM Sammy moved to King Falls to attempt to find Jack, although he does not bring this up. Two and a half years after his disappearance, in August 2017, Lily also went to King Falls to look for Jack. Like Sammy, she had little luck. In The King Falls Chronicles: Part One, Olivia DuPont mentions Jack's name to Lily in an interview. She asks her what he would think about her behavour, and Lily shuts down the interview immediately. Olivia's mention of Jack bothered Mike, who went on in the next team meeting to ask about him, warranting an attack from Lily. In The King Falls Chronicles: Part Two, Debbie calls Lily, as well as Pippa James and Mike, in an attempt to warn her to get out of King Falls, citing Jack as the reason. In episode sixty-six, Lily and Sammy have a row, and bring Jack into it. Lily uses him to get a rise out of Sammy, and Sammy fights her about disrespecting him. In episode sixty-eight, Sammy breaks down after being outed on air, after Greg Frickard accuses him of failing to find his "missing boyfriend". Sammy goes on to explain that he's certain Jack's in the Void with Debbie, and there's no hope of saving him now. This is confirmed in episode seventy-one, when The Shadowmaker taunts Sammy to come save him. From this point on, Ben regularly argues with Sammy, later moving on to gently persuading him, to cooperate and try to save him. In episode seventy-four, during an argument with Lily about leaving, Sammy reveals that he and Jack are engaged. In episode seventy-five, Sammy claims he could tell that Jack is in the Void when he went to try and close the Gateway at the Devil's Doorstep. He tried to join Jack, but the Void rejected him. Lily goes on to describe her history with Jack and Sammy in The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three, and goes so far as to play a clip of their old talk show. Jack talks about rumours that Marcus Williams, a football player entering the draft from Alabama, is a werewolf. He gets huffy when Sammy and Lily laugh at him, and moves on to talk about a sponsor. Lily has a breakdown in episode seventy-nine, drunk and wandering the streets. When Troy Krieghauser uses the term "jacked up", she shouts at him for daring to mention her brother, and proceeds to lament his death. In episode eighty-four, Katie Lynch explains that Lily's been having night terrors where she sees Jack, bloody-eyed, as well as other shadowy figures. To give Sammy a push, in episode eighty-five, Lily gives him a gift for the fourth Sammiversary, a recording from their old radio show where Jack talks about love. He interrupts their sports discussion to monologue, needing to team up with Lily to win Sammy over first. He then goes on to tell his co-hosts and the listeners to invest some time in loving their life, their friends, their family, their jobs, and those around them. He claims love is the most important thing in one's life, and that it's the key to being happy. Listening to this lecture again prompts Sammy to start to forgive Lily, who was working to forgive him too, and rekindle their lost friendship. In episode ninety-one, Mr. X explains that Jack was an owner of one of the four copies of Death by Damnation. In episode ninety-two, Sammy confirms, apparently after many previous times, that "it's not on the list" when Ben asks if there's any chance they don't need the book from Salem. Relationships Sammy Stevens Sammy Stevens is Jack's fiancé and ex-coworker. They worked together for years, and ran off together to California to try and get famous. Sammy tried to help Jack through his obsession, and moved to King Falls with the express purpose of finding Jack when he went missing. Jack's disappearance is a major source of Sammy's depression, and he felt for a long time that he couldn't be whole without Jack. Lily Wright Lily Wright is Jack's sister with whom he has a strained but loving relationship with. They worked together for years, but after Jack and Sammy left Florida, she felt abandoned. She blamed Sammy for the most part, but likely struggled with Jack's part in it too. She and he had begun to talk again before Jack disappeared, but weren't close enough that he had an opportunity to tell her that he and Sammy were engaged. She knew about his obsession, but when Jack disappeared, Lily convinced herself he was dead. Ben Arnold Ben Arnold has never met Jack, but has taken him on as a loved one nonetheless. As soon as he found out the struggles Sammy was going through and the danger Jack was in, he put his own life on hold to attempt to save Jack, regardless of Sammy's intentions to help or not. Trivia * In episode 89 "Late Fees", Sammy describes Jack as having black hair and brown eyes, and plays rugby. * The show he produced/co-hosted with Lily and Sammy was based out of the Tampa Bay Area, as mentioned in All You Need Is Love. * In episode 86 "Boxed In", it is implied that Jack proposed to Sammy. * In episode 91 "In The Still of The Night", it is revealed that Jack was in possession of one of the four known copies of Death by Damnation. * In a recording heard during The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three, he comments on Sammy and Lily's tendency to gang up on him the listeners, likely usually in jest. * He had started talking to his sister again on the phone before his disappearance, but did not tell her that he and Sammy were engaged, as Lily was surprised when Sammy mentioned it during a fight years later. * It is presumed he and Lily grew up in California, as Sammy told Ben in The Best Imitation of Myself that he "fell in love with a handsome guy from California". * He may have disappeared on New Years Day, 2015, as New Years Day is "not a good time" for Sammy, as mentioned at the beginning of Homecoming. * Both Eddie Vona (Jack), and Candace Hammer (Lily) are friends of Noah James (Ben) from college. Appearances Category:Characters